


The Treachery of Consequences

by WindyRein



Series: The Birthright of Gore [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/M, Happy Murder Family, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, POV Isaac Lahey, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a Báthory, more like mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lose their Alpha and he loses his Pack. It takes years to find answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treachery of Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEY!!! I'm not dead :D Just... life and crippling social anxiety (also, _all_ the family gatherings and there's only so much my poor introverted heart can take. also, I might've been scared/shocked into numbness by my muse going "we're writing at least ten years of happenings in this fic and there's nothing you can do about it") *coughs* Moving on...
> 
> I really don't like this. I mean, it could be better but I don't know how and I needed to write it and make it a part of this 'verse. Also, wow, Isaac's POV, didn't see that coming o.O
> 
> So, to any of you still hanging around, ENJOY :)

Scott disappears. Overnight and no-one knows what's happened. The omega that had been bothering them is gone as well. They can only draw conclusions from that.

They hope Scott isn't dead. No matter what it looks like as days turn into weeks and weeks into months.

(stiles is inconsolable. melissa only leaves the house for work, and even that much took them weeks to achieve.)

Stiles gets better. He thinks at least.

Stiles starts to speak and a little after that, search. He chases down every lead he can find, supernatural or not. He calls packs all around the States, Canada and even Mexico. But nothing turns up.

The Sheriff does his best as well but there are other cases, human crimes, that need to be solved and take precedence if the man wants to keep his job. Especially after the search has gone on for more than three months. (the fbi _more like mr. mccall_ tried butting in but since there was no proof of crossing state borders and scott wasn't a minor there was nothing they could do)

Melissa is the first to leave. She says she can't stay in the town that's given and then taken everything from her. The last they hear, she's somewhere in San Francisco working as an ER nurse. (and that's only because melissa calls the sheriff once every two weeks)

Stiles lasts almost a year before announcing one day, completely out of the blue, that he's moving to some little town that's basically a suburb for Portland.

(peter and derek have a talk after the announcement that they drown out with white noise machines but something seems to be lifted off of derek's shoulders afterwards)

Kira had checked herself into a psychiatric ward a couple of towns over. Something about depression and suicidal impulses. They'd all let her do what she wanted. It's not like they knew how to help her after she'd lost her husband and the father of her unborn kit.

Derek tells him the next day that he's leaving to live with Cora. Wherever that might be.

He watches his pack fall apart without an Alpha and digs out a number he hasn't even thought about for years.

He hopes Chris hasn't changed it. Or died.

***

It takes a couple of years but rumours start trickling in.

An accident somewhere in Europe some of the more radical hunters think was engineered by 'wolves. No-one can figure out how the victims would be connected to the supernatural, though, so that goes nowhere pretty fast.

Then an incubus disappears somewhere up north. Isaac only hears about it because he still checks in with Derek at times and apparently Cora knew a friend of a friend or something like that.

It's Chris who connects the incubus to Peter, though. They throw ideas around for a while before ending on the most likely: Peter and Stiles are protecting whatever corner of the world they've claimed as theirs.

(no-one even realizes deucalion has been missing for almost a decade)

It's not until one of Chris' oldest friends calls to complain about the lack of activity anywhere in Oregon even though a couple hunters and omegas have gone missing that Chris starts looking into it.

And what Chris finds isn't anything good. It's not just hunters and omegas going missing and it's not just in Oregon. It had been California before Oregon, and the occasional one from Washington. It's completely ordinary people, people who aren't in any way connected to the supernatural, people that for all intents and purposes just vanished into thin air.

_(vanished into thin air. it keeps bothering isaac.)_

It really takes longer than he likes to admit before the realization hits.

People vanishing into thin air without any tangible leads just like...

Just like Scott had vanished.

_(he knows what the logical conclusion is but he refuses to make it)_

***

The confrontation, in the end, was inevitable.

"I did what I had to, to protect my family." Stiles spits out.

"You said Scott _was_ your family!" Isaac shouts back.

(peter and chris have been silently staring at each other since they arrived)

Stiles sneers. "Scott was something normal. Scott was what everyone would expect." He stops for a moment and then looking contemplative, "I suppose he was something of a moral compass as well."

In the end, nothing is resolved and there's something bitter-tasting at the back of Isaac's throat. Chris is doing his best thundercloud impression.

Stiles had said he didn't care who they told. That no-one would touch them and if they tried, they would vanish just like everyone before them.

(isaac's been thinking about it and he's almost 100% certain that stiles meant his family vanishing)

In the end, they, Chris and him, are just too tired of the fighting and the death. _(peter's an alpha again, somehow, and no-one really knows what the nogitsune did or didn't do to stiles before it was re-captured. it wouldn't end in anything but blood and corpses and a war that no-one wanted)_

So, they leave. They leave and leave them be. And, most days, forget they ever knew someone called Peter Hale or Stiles Stilinski.

Though, Isaac knows it bothers Chris, just like it bothers him. They just don't do anything about it.

Keeping the European supernaturals from killing humans is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> If you're wondering about the incubus, it's coming (and partially Mari's fault, partially my over-reaction to there being NO GODDAMN BLOOD in [Heirs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5826298/chapters/13427668)) as soon as I figure out how to end this... well, I hesitate to call it a porn scene but it definitely wants to be that, when it grows up :D
> 
> (also, you can find me at [tumblr](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/) if you wanna scream at someone about steter or serial killers or anything really :D I'll answer, it just might take a while. sometimes I even rant about whatever the hell my muse has decided to throw at me this time and is unwilling to cooperate :D)


End file.
